What?
by ilZL
Summary: PalletShipping  yaoi  fic. Read in-depth summary by opening the link :D


Just a (sexual) PalletShipping fic. (CONTAINS YAOI) I don't know where I got inspiration to write this, lol. I didn't plan it either - just wrote what I thought at that time. I only planned it wouldn't be M rated, but that changed. :D If you are wondering about their age, if they were approximately 13 when they met in Sinnoh they would be now about 17. I don't know if I should have divided it into two chapters, but well, I didn't. I can write more, if anyone is interested about for example hearing what they do next day and what happens to Oak.

Ash was walking around in the room, with Dawn who was leaning her hands on the table and flipping a pencil around.

"When when when when!" Ash said aloud with a very irritated voice.  
He was waiting for a call from the Pokemon center, they were supposed to tell him whether Ash can get Pikachu back already today after some serious injuries.  
Dawn let a mumbling voice, and slumped on the couch.

"Rrrring!" "OH FINALLY!" Ash ran towards the phone and picked it up.  
"So how is Pikachu doing? ... ah, okay then..." Ash put the phone down with a desperate expression on his face. "I won't get Pikachu back yet today." "Aw, too bad!" Dawn said with a suprised voice.

"Rrrrring!" "What? Are they calling me back?" Ash picked the phone quickly. It was.. Professor Oak?  
"Hello, professor, why are you calling me?" "Ash. I'm sorry for disturbing you, but can I ask you to come here?" Ash was about to ask why, but Oak continued his speech. "Gary is ill, and I need you to do an experiment. It requires a lot of walking in the forests so that's why I would rather not go myself! Hoho!" Oak said with a cheerful sound.  
Ash looked at Dawn and said, "Um, uh, yeah.. I will be there as fast as I can!" After closing the phone, Ash had a frown on his face. 'It's been ages since I saw him, and Gary... He's gotten like four years older... So am I, though...'

After couple of days, Ash arrived to Kanto. Luckily he didn't have to pay on the ferry as Oak was generous enough. While walking off the ship terminal, he started to have second doubts about not taking Dawn along. 'I guess I'll can do a simple task... Even without Pikachu or my friends. I wonder what Oak wants me to do?'

Soon in Pallet town, Ash left his bike leaning to a tree and knocked on professor Oak's laboratory's door. Ash waited for a while but then started to wonder why no one answered the door. Finally, someone slowly opened the door but when Ash hesitated to get in, he accidentally tripped over someone's legs. Carefully looking up, he saw the person's face.  
'Wow. Can it be...?' It was Gary. "Long time no see, Ash" Gary giggled, not anymore with the mischievous tone he had when they were children. He even gave his hand to help Ash get up.  
Confused, Ash looked at his changed features. More sleek hair, taller build and the face... He was so very handsome. Not even noticing, Ash's jaw had dropped a bit. Gary gave him a funny smirk. "I look good, don't I? Isn't that just good that I'm not in a flu anymore and you saw me in my true shine. Haha!" Ash suddenly closed his mouth and changed his expression.

Not answering, he asked where Oak was and why he called Ash. Gary's smile suddenly vanished and he was obviously hesitating. "Umm, this is not probably a good news for you either, as you kinda came here for nothing." "What? Tell me!" Ash's heart was racing a little.  
"Grandpa... He had to go into a hospital." Gary looked away from Ash.

Later on, Ash was staying at Gary's. He was eating a cookie, biting small chips of it once in a while. Gary looked very sad, as he told Ash how Oak might not get well soon, if at all. Ash, even then, couldn't resist to admire him quietly. He got up from the chair, but Gary didn't react, only sighed. "I love my grandpa, really..." "I know Gary, I know." Ash whispered while crouching to Gary's level, sweeping his hair off his face, and kissing him gently on the lips. Gary's eyes opened wide and he firmly grabbed Ash's back and kissed him back deeply. While making out they, by slight moves, moved upstairs.

They were deeply kissing in the bed and Gary was opening the buttons of Ash's shirt. He felt his warm chest everywhere in his body and it made him feel really good and forget all problems. Ash instead, slided his hand inside Gary's slim jeans to feel his cock already a bit hard and rubbed it making Gary open his mouth more while kissing because of pleasure.  
Soon after Gary got up a bit and took all Ash's clothes out really fast and with his strong hands turned Ash on his stomach butt up and thrusted the cock in.

"Oh fuck Garyyyyy! OH YEAH!" Ash screamed out loud when Gary was going inside him so fast that it was hard to feel how many times it went deep. Gary had a intense expression on his face when he gave intense pleasure for his old rival. "AAAAaahhhh..." Ash just couldn't hold his mouth closed and bit his finger because Gary had got under him and sucked Ash's growing cock with all power and mouth so wet. Swithing roles and poses, they continued for several quarters, in the end both collapsing on the bed totally content. 


End file.
